


God of Thunder

by WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: спецквест [2]
Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Marvel References, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: Dirk is worthy of Mjolnir.Дирк достоин Мьельнира.
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196762
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	God of Thunder




End file.
